


The old Gods

by Iminatankandyourenot



Series: The Gods of Minecraft [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Dianite - Freeform, Dreamons, Hybrids, Ianite - Freeform, Watchers, evo - Freeform, mianite - Freeform, realm of Mianite - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iminatankandyourenot/pseuds/Iminatankandyourenot
Summary: This is just the background stuff for the gods au im making
Series: The Gods of Minecraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The old Gods

_Before us, there were 11 gods, Their original names, lost to time, as well as their followers they are responsible for creating this world. When their homeworld was discovered, they began appearing and gifting people immortality, There is much still unknown about them, but it seems as if they were the gods to an ancient civilization. Although only 10 are thought to remain, with only 4 having a known following._

  
_Xelqua - the god of blood and war, paintings and statues depict Xelqua with black, raven like wings, blonde hair, and black eyes. His outfit is said to vary from his few appearances, but he is always seen wearing a necklace with the letter "T" as a charm, as well as a broken portal shape, thought to be the symbol of EVO, their homeworld. it is unknown why the 'T" charm is important to Xelqua. In his appearances he is seen wearing reddish brown pants and black combat boots, and a chainmail chestplate with a brown shirt underneath, His sword, called "Bloodbane" is another object that Xelqua is seen with. Xelqua is thought to be some sort of avian hybrid because of his wings. Contrary to popular belief, it is thought that like Ianite, Xelqua only attacks when provoked, or his friends and family are in danger._

  
_Dianite - The god of Chaos, evil, and disorder, commonly associated with the nether,He is said to have red skin and eyes, with a black overcoat, Brother to Ianite and Mianite, although their relationships are strained. He is thought to be the driving force keeping their relationships apart_

  
_Ianite - The goddess of Balance and Justice, commonly associated with the end, she has one purple eye and a green eye with purple hair, and is always seen wearing a deep purple dress, sister to Mianite and Dianite, she is said to be the only figure stopping the brothers from killing each other, her followers are often known to stop fights, and only attack after being attacked. Her most notable follower being Captainsparklez, who, she blessed with immortality (See "Second Generation")_

  
_and Mianite - the god of good, and order. He has white hair and eyes, and is commonly seen wearing white robes._

  
_The last three coming back into light due to recent events, (see "Mianite and Mianitian isles"). Xelqua, however, has only one notable follower, Technoblade, (see "Demigods and blessed") although there may be many others. The following gods are the rest of the first generation, with sparse_ _appearances, it is hard to know if they are even alive._

  
_Xiri is the god of creation, responsible for the creation and up keeping of worlds, he is said to have deep blueish purple skin with star-like freckles, and short black hair in his few appearances, he has worn deep blue robes. He is thought to be a hybrid because of the Ram-like horns depicted in many paintings and statues._

  
_Xori is the goddess of fire, thought to be siblings with Xiri, she has long red hair and orange eyes, in her few appearances, she is seen wearing orangey-yellow robes, like many of the other gods, her appearances are sparse. with only paintings and statues depicting her figure like many of the other gods._

  
_Xavier is the god of time, although his appearances are small, he has been seen wearing the same things, Green eyes, hair, and trenchcoat, he was seen wearing a necklace similar to Xelqua's necklace with the charm "G" on it, and a broken portal charm like Xelqua;s, no one knows why these two gods share these attributes. Like many of the gods, Xaiver has few appearances, the most notable of his appearances being when he gifted_ _Illumina_ _, the speed runner, immortality. (see "Second Generation")_

  
_Vidri is the god of life, unlike many stereotypes, his color scheme mainly consists of blacks, he eyes and suit are as such, but his hair is a stark white. He has white antlers, he is thought to be some sort of deer hybrid. His and Mori's combination has inspired many Channels and stories, (See, "Brodcasting and Entertainment") such as Unus Annus._

_Mori is the god of death, unlike stereotypes, His color scheme is made up of mostly whites, being an "opposite" to Vidri, his suit and eyes are white, and his hair is black. He has Gazelle like horns, so, like many of the gods, he is thought to be a hybrid. His character has inspired many legends (see "Herobrine")._

  
_Memento is the goddess of memory and knowledge, she has a greyscale color scheme, her eyes and gown being shades of grey melded together, and her hair is black with bright white streaks decorating her hair, the knowledge on her is very sparse, as the only time she has been seen was when she blessed Ilmango (see "Second Generation") with immortality._

  
_Much of this first generation remains a mystery, their current locations, their original names, and the name and powers of the 11th god, (see "Faded Gods")._

_Much of what we know of them is speculation, and much of it is myth, With their homeworld EVO being closed off to the public in case they want to return to it, only few researchers and people have been inside. Many of the texts and scriptures left from the ancient civilization remains untranslated, or lost, as without the Original Gods help, we are unable to translate it._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Who's who for the first generation.  
> Grian - Xelqua  
> Taurtis - Xaiver (Kinda obvious with these two)  
> Zee - Vidri  
> Netty - Memento  
> Salem - Xori  
> Pearl - Ianite  
> Martyn - Mianite  
> Jimmy - Mori  
> Mini - Dianite  
> Bigb - Xiri  
> Tom - He's dead lmaoooo
> 
> Yes, I Made an Unus Annus reference,yes im still sad.


End file.
